


Knight and Mercenary

by LaMorelleNoire



Series: Power Armor and Sniper Rifles drabbles [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Deathclaws, F/M, Hancock is sassy af to Maxson, Rescue Missions, Third Rail bonding time with the Goodneighbor trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMorelleNoire/pseuds/LaMorelleNoire
Summary: Kestrel is doing a job with her client John Hancock when she gets called in by Maxson for a search-and-rescue. She puts a hold on the job to complete the mission with Hancock in tow, much to the distaste of the members of the Brotherhood.





	1. Ghoul Aboard the Prydwen

**Author's Note:**

> A friend suggested having Hancock aboard the Prydwen, and I said that there would be so much sass. Here's a taste of it. Enjoy!

“Ugh.” Kes plops down on the rooftop, rubbing her sore feet. “I forgot how much I hate walking everywhere.”  
  
“Ah, but it’s so satisfying,” the raspy voice of John Hancock responds.  
  
“You’re landlocked. You don’t understand how easy it is to fly.” Kes shakes her head.  
  
“The Brotherhood ain’t exactly a fan of my kind, sister.”  
  
They’re currently south of Boston, not too terribly far from University Point. Hancock had hired her for a job, but then he decided to join her on a whim. He was getting tired of being stuck in Goodneighbor. They’re taking a break from traveling, not quite to their destination yet.  
  
“Very true.” She chuckles, then raises an eyebrow as she’s offered an inhaler of Jet. “Mayor Hancock are you trying to corrupt a Brotherhood Knight?”  
  
“I’m trynna get this mouthy merc I hired to calm down.” He laughs, and she joins in.  
  
“Thanks.” She takes the inhaler before taking a puff, sighing as she feels the chem settle her nerves, general ones from being out in then Commonwealth, and it dulls the pain in her feet. “Oh baby that’s nice.” She takes another, head hanging back as she just relaxes. “It’s been way too long since I’ve had some Jet.”  
  
“What do you do to relax?” Hancock sits beside her with his own inhaler.  
  
“Kill. Smoke. Drink. The usual.” She shrugs. “I get in enough trouble just by smoking. I’d have to be very sneaky in order to get away with using chems aboard the Prydwen.” She sighs. “Unfortunately I don’t think even I’m that good, and I’ve been stealing from Maxson’s private liquor store for a month now.”  
  
“Bold move, stealing from Elder Asshole.” Hancock laughs, before he frowns as he hears the buzz of a Vertibird. “Ugh, I hate those patrols. Always causing trouble.”  
  
“We cleaned out those Super Mutants by Goodneighbor.” She points out, and he just grunts in reply. The thud of power armor hitting the ground sounds nearby and just as she raises the inhaler to her lips to finish it off the Vertibird hovers by her.  
  
“Elder Maxson has an urgent matter to discuss with you!” The Lancer shouts over the blades and she sighs.  
  
“Too bad! She’s already on a job!” Hancock replies, a hand on his hat.  
  
The Lancer wrinkles his nose in disgust at the sight of a Ghoul, but he doesn’t say anything. If the thing is traveling with Knight Chenoa, they must be allies.  
  
“Fine... hey Hancock, want a literal high?” Kes asks, taking the last puff of Jet, much to the Lancer’s chagrin, and boards the ‘Bird.  
  
“Fine, just because I ain’t gonna wait here nor will I finish this by myself.” Hancock takes her proffered hand and she pulls him aboard the Vertibird.  
  
“Hold on!” Kes says, gripping a railing and Hancock does so, one hand firmly on his hat. There’s a tense silence in the Vertibird as they go to the nearby Prydwen. Once they arrive she jumps off, Hancock not far behind. She blinks in surprise as she sees Danse there. “Danse? Thought you were on an assignment?”  
  
“I completed it early.” Danse frowns at the sight of Hancock. “Care to tell me why you brought this _thing_ aboard?”  
  
“You steal my mercenary and this is the consolation I get?” Hancock’s black eyes flash with a dangerous light.  
  
“He’s my client, Danse, and I wasn’t going to just leave him behind.” Kes’ voice is frosty, and Danse clenches his jaw as he just turns and leads Kes and Hancock to the command deck.  
  
“Very well. But that means your time here will have to be brief.”  
  
“Good. I was in the middle of a job.” Kes shakes her head, and once they’re in she brushes past Danse. Sure, they’re friends and all, but she won’t stand for any harsh comments against Hancock. The Ghoul saved her ass by letting her stay in Goodneighbor.  
  
“Knight Chen... Why are you traveling with that abomination?” Maxson’s eyes narrow into slits as Hancock comes in and sits on a sofa.  
  
“Huh, let’s see... I told you I was going to do some merc work. You interrupted a job. He’s my client.” Kes snaps. “Now what the hell do you want?”  
  
“Oooo, feisty. No respect for authority. I dig it.” Hancock chimes in, causing a vein in Maxson’s temple to bulge.  
  
“Silence, Ghoul. You’re not welcome here.” He snarls, before turning to Kes, an irritated expression on her face. “I called you here because we have a patrol of initiates that we lost. I want you and Paladin Danse to find them.”  
  
“A search-and- rescue hardly needs Danse and I.” Kes shakes her head.  
  
“The area is known for its Deathclaws.”  
  
Kes’ eyes narrow. It’s a low blow, but it works. “Fine. But as I said, I’m a little busy right now.”  
  
“I could always tag along. I know my way around a fight!” Hancock adds.  
  
Maxson grits his teeth. “If there is no other option...”  
  
“There isn’t. Either you let me finish my job or he comes with us.”  
  
“Then he’ll have to go with you.”  
  
“Hell yeah! Been way too long.” Hancock cheers.  
  
Maxson gives Hancock a look of pure hatred. “You should be thankful you’re still alive, Ghoul.”  
  
“If you think you could kill my client while I’m here,” Kes steps forward so that she’s inches from Maxson, copper eyes blazing, “then think again, Elder.” With that she turns on heel and walks out, not waiting for a dismissal. A coldness radiates from her and even Danse keeps his distance. She’s dangerous right now.  
  
Once they’re on the Vertibird towards the patrol’s last known location she sighs. “That bastard.”  
  
“I hear ya sister. How can you bear to stand him?”  
  
“Elder Maxson is what every Brotherhood of Steel strives to be.” Danse says, but it’s immediate, more like it was drilled into him.  
  
“I don’t know, Danse.” Kes looks at the Prydwen. “Any man willing to kill an innocent on sight isn’t good.”  
  
Danse doesn’t answer, but looks at the Prydwen as well.  
  
Maybe Kes is right. 


	2. Tricks Up Her Sleeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deathclaws by themselves are hard to kill, but what about a Deathclaw Alpha? Can the trio save the patrol without casualties?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries I'm so sorry and thanks for reading <3

The Vertibird lands a bit away from the location of the patrol, Kes jumping out before it officially touches the ground, rolling before springing to her feet. Hancock gets out once the wheels touch the ground, not liking the Vertibird, and Danse brings up the rear.   
  
Their flight had held a frosty silence, Kes in a dangerous mood. He’ll just make sure she doesn’t get herself killed.   
  
“Wait up sister!” Hancock calls and dashes after Kes, a different sniper rifle than her usual in her hands, with one across her back.   
  
“Knight, and ext-“ Danse starts, but Kes cuts him off with a cold look.   
  
“I’m not a Knight. Not right now. Right now I’m Chenoa or Kestrel.” She then turns and looks through the scope towards the source of the distress signal they’re following.   
  
“Fine. Chenoa, an extra rifle will just weigh you down, and doesn’t it impede your ability to shoot?” Danse is honestly a little at a loss of how to deal with Kes like this. He’s never seen her so cold to him before.   
  
“This rifle is special. And I’ve carried two rifles before.” She says, seeing a Deathclaw stalking around. “I see one... but it doesn’t look to be the generic type. I think it’s a variant... it’s more of a rust color.”   
  
“Fuck... I think that’s an Alpha. Which means there might be another around.” Hancock hisses.   
  
“I’ll check... yep, there’s a normal type further that way.” She points to it. “I can take the Alpha if you two take the normal.”   
  
“Absolutely not. You’re not risking your life to prove anything.” Danse says immediately.   
  
“I’ve solo’d Deathclaws before, Dansey Boy.” She says tersely.   
  
Danse grits his teeth. How does he tell her that he can’t bear to lose her in front of Hancock? “Those have been the normal. This mutant may have a different weak point.”   
  
Kes looks back at him with a deadpan expression, but as she sees his expression, one of worry and concern, she reads between the lines. Her expression softens and she sighs. “Danse...”   
  
“Kes. Please.” He pleads with her in a soft voice, and Hancock shifts his feet, feeling only a little out of place. He’d make a joke but he’s pretty sure Kes would kill him.   
  
“Fine.” She turns back to the Alpha Deathclaw and fires, hitting the head but the bullet is more of an annoyance.   
  
It gives a roar and looks around, but they’re downwind, so it can’t smell them. She fires again, hitting it in the eye. It roars again and starts sprinting in their direction. She takes out the other eye, and it’s claws lash out blindly.   
  
“Fucking hell, Kes. I’d say you’re better than MacCready at that...” Hancock whistles.   
  
“Thanks. I know I’ll rub that in his face later.” She laughs, then she pulls out her sword as the Alpha runs at them. “Stay back!”   
  
“Chenoa!” Danse calls after her as she dashes to the blinded beast, sliding between its legs and cuts its calves, just like she usually does. But the hide is thicker and it doesn’t cut as deep. It roars and kicks out at her, a claw nicking her side. She turns and slashes at it as it lunges at her, cutting deep into the hand. It reels back and is about to lunge again when two shots from a shotgun ring out, the Alpha turning from her to Hancock.   
  
“Yeah yeah you oversized lizard.” Hancock reloads and fires again, right into its mouth as it roars. It snarls and reels back, but then it falters and falls, the shot on the back of its head a sickly green color, as well as its eyes.   
  
Kes puts a hand to her side, the wound not deep but it’s bleeding. “Fuck...” She unclips her armor. “Keep an eye on that other one while I take care of this.” She instructs, unbuttoning her jacket then shirt, her tattered bra on show.   
  
“I hate to look away but if you insist...” Hancock says with a wink, turning around.   
  
Danse grits his teeth at the flirting, but the way Kes chuckles marks it as innocent. He turns as well, clearing his throat as it’s the first time he’s seen bare skin with her. And damn, he thought she was beautiful with all that armor...   
  
Kes sees that blush on Danse’s cheeks as winks at him before she applies a stimpack, binding it after more as protection. Then she does up her shirt and jacket, putting her chest piece back on. “Alright. I’m good to go.”   
  
“The Deathclaw is still unaware of our presence.” Danse reports, turning around again. “I think we should all attack it at once.”   
  
Kes thinks. “Let me poi-“   
  
“Paladin!” A voice calls out, a Scribe waving to them through a window of a bunker. “We’ve got wounded, but if we move from our position while that Deathclaw is still there it’ll maul us. It can’t reach us.”   
  
“We’re working out a plan!” Kes calls over.   
  
“I doubt a Paladin needs help from a Ghoul and a Mercenary.” The Scribe’s tone drips with contempt.   
  
Danse stiffens. “She is a  _ Knight _ , Scribe.”   
  
“She may be that in rank, but how long will you keep paying her?”   
  
Danse opens his mouth to reply when Kes stops him with a pat to his armor. “Let me prove it to them.” She says, knowing words won’t help.   
  
Danse glances at the Deathclaw that’ll surely pick up their scent soon. “Be careful, Kestrel.”   
  
Kes smiles in thanks and nods. “I will. Hey Hancock, got some Med-X?”   
  
“Right here.” He hands her a syringe and she injects it, sighing as the pain fades before she raises her rifle and shoots the Deathclaw in the neck, it grazing the hide but it’s enough to get the poison into its system. She then draws her sword and charges.   
  
This is familiar. She knows how to kill a Deathclaw. She leaps at it and slices down its back before it turns, and then cuts the backs of its knees, causing it to fall. She moves to the front and as it lunges she stabs through the roof of its mouth.   
  
“How’s that for a Merc?” She snaps at the Scribe who opens the door of their hideout sheepishly. “Appearances can be deceiving.” She pulls out a signal grenade and tosses it into a clearing.   
  
“Damn sister. Don’t let me ever get on your bad side.” Hancock chuckles.   
  
The Vertibird lands and the patrol loads their wounded into it, then they board. Kes, Danse, and Hancock get into their Vertibird before they take off. Once in the safety of the air she slumps down with a hand to her side. “Fuck that hurts...”   
  
“Kestrel...” Danse moves carefully to her side. “You shouldn’t have taken on that Deathclaw.”   
  
“I had to show that Scribe. I’ll be fine.” She assures him, standing as they arrive at the Prydwen. She gets off and goes to the command deck. “I brought them back. I can go, right? I have a job.”   
  
Maxson narrows his eyes as he sees her bloody side. “You should get that checked on.”   
  
“I’m fine. Can I go?”   
  
“Fine. Get that Ghoul off my ship.”   
  
Kes salutes mockingly then leaves, getting back on the Vertibird. “Let’s just fly to the location, Hancock.”   
  
“Fine with me. See ya Crew Cut.” He waves to Danse before boarding the Vertibird, and soon the Prydwen is fading in the distance.   
  
“So... you and Crew Cut, eh?”   
  
Kes rolls her eyes, a blush on her cheeks. “It’s nothing. Come on, we have Gunners to raid.”   
  
Hancock laughs, knowing that while they may not see it, the two are head over heels for each other.   



	3. The Better Sniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful mission, what’s better than some down time at the Third Rail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Goodneighbor Trio moment. It’s basically all friendship fluff. Enjoy!

Kes leans against the bar of the Third Rail giving MacCready a smug look. It takes a moment before he notices her. “What’s that look for?”

“Hancock said I was the better sniper.” She says with a shit-eating grin.

MacCready leans back to look at the Ghoul in question on Kes’ other side. “I’m hurt, John.” He puts a hand over his heart.

“Hey you didn’t shoot a charging Deathclaw in the eye... twice.” Hancock says with a shrug.

MacCready frowns. “The hell were you doing shooting Deathclaws?” He look at Kes with concern.

“Maxson decided to send me on a rescue mission in the middle of my job with Hancock.” She says, a tone of annoyance in her voice.

“You shoulda seen her, ‘Cready.” Hancock chimes in cheerily. “She looked ready to gut Elder Asshole. I’ve never seen anyone disrespect someone who looks so intimidating like that. You’ve got balls, sister.” He pats get back.

“Thank you Hancock.” Kes takes a long sip from her Dirty Wastelander. “Truth is, I’m only like that with him because he used to be my closest friend... y’know, 6 years ago.”

“You used to be in the Brotherhood before this?” MacCready asks.

“Yup. Left after a couple years because Arthur becoming Elder brought in some new policies I didn’t agree with. Mind you, Lyons wasn’t the best but...”

“Lyons... you’re from the Capital?” MacCready looks at her with shock. “Damn, I thought you were raised out here. You know your way around well enough.”

“Ooooo sounds like things just got more interesting.” Hancock chuckles, causing Kes to laugh.

“Am I not already an interesting person, Hancock?” She raises an eyebrow.

He raises his hands defensively. “I never said you weren’t, sister, but since you’re not from around here...”

“I’m also a Vault Dweller.” Kes adds. That causes both their jaws to drop. She looks between them. “What, did my vast knowledge of classic literature not give it away?”

“You. You’re a Vault Dweller?” MacCready asks incredulously. Seeing her now, he doesn’t believe it.

“Born and raised in 101. But we keep this between us, okay?” She requests.

“Vault 101... and fine by me.” MacCready shrugs, but his expression turns to concern as Kes freezes for a moment before she starts to laugh. “Uh, you okay?”

Kes holds up a finger, needing a moment as she collapses into a fit of laughter. Him saying that, oh god he _couldn’t_ be! “Y-you’re that fucking pipsqueak from Lamplight!” She manages through her laughter.

MacCready frowns, but then he remembers a Vault Dweller, looking unsure but also ready to take on the whole damn Wasteland in her fury. “Wait... you’re that Dweller that came by a couple years after Project Purity!”

Kes nods and she takes a couple moments until she can calm down, wiping her eyes, and a hand over the stitch in her side. “Oh my god you were such a piece of shit back then.”

“More so than he is now?” Hancock asks, and she nods.

“Oh boy you wouldn’t recognize Creads as a child. He said “fuck” at least every fourth word, and I think you threatened me at least twice.” Kes recalls.

“No, I said it at least every other word,” MacCready corrects, “and I threatened you three times. What was that you said to me?”

“‘Your face looks like my butt’, I believe.” Kes snickers. “Oh man your response though.”

“‘You must have a pretty good looking butt’.” He laughs, shaking his head.

“Smooth.” Hancock snorts. “But, I’ll have to say you’re not wrong.”

“Oh so _that’s_ why you insisted I take point on that job.” Kes nudges him.

“Found me out!” Hancock laughs.

“Still can’t believe you’re _that_ Vault Dweller...” MacCready shakes his head. “And be careful Hancock, wouldn’t want the Brotherhood mad at you for corrupting one of their own.”

“Nah. This Knight is into Paladins.” Hancock winks.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Kes shakes her head, but she had guessed that Hancock picked up on how she feels about Danse.

“Oh, so you _weren’t_ eye-fucking each other on that mission?”

“Excuse you I would never... not while he’s in Power Armor, anyway.” Kes says with a blush.

“Alright fine, you made lovey doe eyes at each other.” Hancock rolls his dark eyes.

“Who are you talking about?” MacCready’s rather interested now.

“What did you call Crew Cut? Dansey-Boy?”

“Paladin Danse.” Kes corrects.

“Yeah yeah, but Jesus they have it bad for each other.” Hancock takes a long sip of his drink as he watches that blush crawl over Kes’ face.

MacCready notes the blush too. “Twenty caps they get together in a couple weeks.”

“I’ll take that bet, but it’ll take a month.” Hancock offers a hand and MacCready shakes.

“Guys. Please.” Kes pleads but it’s met with laughter from the two men on either side of her.

“You’re shit outta luck, sister!” Hancock shakes his head. “Now to wait.”

It took one month to the day for that fateful first kiss. MacCready has never looked so pissed as he did when paying a smug Hancock.


End file.
